Two Dreemurrs
by Zygarde22
Summary: Many things have changed for the denizens of the Underground after the barriers fall; none more in particular than Asgore and Toriel. As they mend their broken relationship, will the seeds of love that once sprouted in their hearts blossom once more? A Toriel X Asgore fic that mentions a few other couples Rated M for later ver made by ArchAngel via archangelduskanddawn tumblr.
1. Broken Barrier

**Why do I subject myself to these things any way so I like Undertale, a lot and I'm a huge Toriel x Asgore fan, too bad there aren't many fanfics about them so I'm gonna write one how well this goes is all dependent on if I can pull this off. Also special thanks to ArchAngel for letting me use his art for a cover, here's a link to the original for anyone interested** **post/135203516799/toriels-and-asgores-second-wedding-from-my**

* * *

There was a lot of rejoicing the day the barrier fell and all monster kind could cross again into the surface, a dream long held by the denizens of the Underground would finally come true. All thanks to a little girl and her determination and will, and while it would take a while for both human and monster to become acclimated to this new development, this very same girl who helped give the monsters their freedom would help to allow them to live with humans again.

And much like everything of great joy, there was a celebration had and many of Frisks friends came to celebrate along with her. This celebration was a few months after the barriers fall and took place at her new home she shared with Toriel. Inside everyone who Frisk had met along her journey in the Underground was enjoying it, all but one. King Asgore sat outside of house away from everyone else, simply gazing at the stars.

Asgore had always liked the stars, they seemed so clam and serene far away from the troubles of both man and monster, seeing them again now a month after the barriers fall still filled him with a simple kind of peace.

"I'm surprised you aren't enjoying the party." Asgore heard an all too familiar voice come from behind him, it belong to his ex-wife Toriel. He didn't bother to turn around simply continued to look up as he responded to her.

"I'm not much for celebrations." Asgore responded still not looking at Toriel who simply sat down next to him, "I'm surprised that you came to check up on me." he added causing Toriel to raise her eyebrow in question.

"Why would you say that?" Toriel asked, but the question didn't seem to register with Asgore so she asked him again, he responded with a question of her own.

"Do you remember the day you left the castle?" Asgore asked catching Toriel off guard she hadn't thought of that time, in nearly twenty years.

"Yes." Toriel answered unsure of where her ex-husband was going with this train of thought, "Asgore, where is this going?" Toriel asked, Asgore sighed and answered trying not to cry due to the memories that were brought up.

"I felt so alone without you, twenty years and deep down I knew it was my own fault." Asgore said trying to not let the sadness show in his voice.

"That's not true." Toriel responded, "We're both at fault for this in some ways." Toriel added sighing.

"We both made mistakes that night, and to believe that you're the only one in the wrong, are well...wrong." Toriel said this was probably the first time in a long, long, long time that the two had finally sat and just talked, all the pain of the past was now coming to the surface.

"We both did something in a fit of passion, you declaring war on the humans and me leaving the castle." She said feeling as though a great weight was lifted off her chest, "I know sorry won't mend what has happened between us, but it's a start; I'm sorry Asgore." Toriel said in the most sincere voice she'd ever given.

"I'm sorry to Toriel." Asgore responded the two in twenty years, looked at each other and didn't see either malice or sadness.

"Now come inside, and join the party, I made butterscotch cinnamon pie." Toriel said cheerily which Asgore took with gusto, and the two enjoyed the party talking with their many friends.

A few weeks passed since then and Asgore and Toriel did what any two people trying to mend their relationship did, they decided to go out for coffee. While not much had changed for Asgore aside from a few meetings with several people about human and monster things a lot had changed for Toriel, especially one thing she'd always wanted to do; becoming a teacher.

"So how has life been for you Asgore?" Toriel asked stirring some sugar into her coffee to relive the bitterness of it, Asgore simply took his black, "It must be exhausting being the co-ambassador to monsters; I know Frisk says it's a draining job?" Toriel asked Asgore shook his head, and smiled.

"Actually quite the contrary, it's rather easy for me it's really no different than what I did in the underground, but it helps to have someone to depend on and Frisk is good at that." Asgore said he then thought to ask Toriel the same.

"Well I'm finally going to be able to peruse my dream of opining a school and becoming a teacher" Toriel said happily her face beaming with excitement this made Asgore happy, he'd always known about her dream.

"That's good Toriel...do you...um mind if I can ask a request of you Toriel?" Asgore asked piquing Toriel's interest.

"That depends, what kind of request?" Toriel asked Asgore rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly, how he ever managed to ask her out let alone to marry him when asking for something so innocuous was beyond him.

"Well, I'd like to help around at the school when it's finally open, if you'd allow me." Asgore said Toriel smiled at her ex-husbands bashfulness.

"Yes, I'll allow you to help around, Asgore" Toriel responded making Asgore release a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"We-well that's good, thanks Tori I mean Toriel" Asgore said using her old nickname before correcting himself, this didn't go unnoticed by Toriel.

"Tori, that's something I haven't been called in a long time." Toriel said remembering the first time Asgore had called her that, it was during their first date.

"Sorry, it sort of slipped out" Asgore said apologetically causing Toriel to laugh

"No worries Asgore." Toriel responded she then looked at the watch on her wrist and noticed she was late picking up Frisk from school, "Sorry I have to go Asgore, I'll see you soon." And as Toriel left Asgore alone the former king smiled, at least he and Tori were friends again.

* * *

 **Well that took forever to write, I hope you guys like this first chapter I know I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you can review and what not and I hope to have the next chapter done after my other story's chapter goes live.**


	2. School Day

**Thank you the people who Favorited my story, and followed that means a lot to me. So I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

It seemed many things were looking up for Asgore and his friends. Toriel had become a teacher like she always wanted bringing joy and knowledge to many monster and human children, Papyrus was finally getting the recognition he so desperately wanted. Undyne was still her usual self, for better or worse in a way she was like a daughter to Asgore. Alphys was now finally starting to come out of her shell and starting to not be as much of a recluse. And Sans was well...Sans.

Today was actually a fairly sunny day perfect weather to do some garden work, with his tools in hand Asgore went about mending the many plants that littered the school ground that he worked at; trimming hedges watering flowers and pulling weeds all came quite naturally to Asgore who considered gardening his second calling besides ruling.

One thing he also found quite interesting was the art of topiary, so he was now going to fulfill a request a friend of his had for a rather long time. He was going to attempt to create a piece of topiary in the likes of Papyrus. Cutting and trimming the hedges he tried to get the piece of greenery in the general shape of the skeletons face. As he was doing this he saw a familiar person run by, it was a child collectively known as 'Monster kid' run by as he was putting the final touches on the piece of garden art. The child was apparently a student and Frisk's best friend in the world , they also had a penchant for running too fast and face planting which he did, just a second ago as he ran next to Asgore.

"Um, do you need any help child?" Asgore asked, Monster kid then rose to their feet and shook their head.

"No thanks Mr. Dreemurr, wow is that of Papyrus?!" Monster kid asked excitedly as he looked at the topiary art. Asgore laughed he remembers when Undyne said she was this kids favorite idol, now it was Papyrus, oh how things change.

"Yes, it is indeed I thought it would give the garden a nice look, also I think Toriel is waiting for you best not be late." Asgore said Monster kid nodded and ran up to where Toriel was standing, giving her a warm wave she returned it and went inside to prepare to teach the children that day's lesson.

After a few hours Asgore was finished with the garden and decided to take a break, said break seemed to coincide with the children's recess. So he watched as the children played in the garden with one another, one such child was Frisk who was playing a game of hide and seek with Monster kid.

"You did a great job in the garden." Toriel said as she sat down next to him, "I especially like the giant Papyrus head." Toriel added with a bit of a throaty laugh. She then wiped a tear from her eyes.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again." Asgore said as he continued to look at the playing children Frisk then came up to them a big smile on her face.

"Hey Mama, hey Papa." The young girl said as she sat down in the middle of the two, Asgore was slightly curious as to why she called him Papa.

"Has she always called me papa?" Asgore asked Toriel who thought for a moment and then nodded.

"For as long as she's lived with me, she has a few names for all her friends I particularly like what she calls Undyne." Toriel said and as if on cue Frisk called out her nickname for Undyne

"Unnie!" The little girl cried as it turns out it was really Undyne who was now being crowded by the children.

"Hello Undyne, what brings you here today?" Toriel asked the former royal guard, while the two didn't know each other when Asgore and she were married Toriel had warmed up considerably to Undyne, it was rather easy once you got past her brashness and tendency to suplex boulders and love of 'human history'.

"Oh hey Toriel, hey frisk Um I need to talk with Asgore." Undyne said she noticed that the two were still there, "Alone, with no one else." Toriel took the hint and took Frisk off to go do something else while Asgore and Undyne talked.

"So what's been on your mind Undyne?" Asgore asked his old student who sat down where Toriel was sitting.

"Asgore, when did you think that you and Toriel were ready to get married?" Undyne asked catching Asgore completely off guard, he hadn't thought of those times in ages, Toriel and his wedding had occurred so long ago that the photos taken for it are probably in black and white.

"Why do you want to know, does this have to do with Miss Alphys?" Asgore asked Undyne nodded, Asgore tried his best to suppress a smile, with failing results.

"Well it's hard to say when someone should get married, some couples I've known have gone ages without getting married, and some tie the knot almost a few months after meeting one another." Asgore said memories of old friends past coming to mind, "It's really all dependent on who you ask. Do you think you're ready to get married to Alphys?" Asgore asked this made Undyne thing long, longer than she's probably thought about anything in her life.

She looked at Asgore with a toothy grin on her face.

"Yeah I think I'm ready to get hitched, Thanks King Asgore." Undyne rose to her feet and gave Asgore a hug she then ran off to go find her girlfriend. Ah young love, such a strange and fickle thing Asgore thought. The rest of the day Asgore did some more work around the school, just general maintenance when he arrived at his home he noticed he had a voicemail from Undyne. Carefully pressing his voicemail's playback he listened to the message that Undyne left for him.

"Hey Asgore, it's Undyne." The message started out he then heard someone in the background speak but they were slightly muffled, "Yeah I'm telling him don't interrupt me." Undyne said to the unknown person.

"Sorry that was Alphys, I called to tell you she...said yes, and you're invited to the wedding I hope you can come. It would mean a lot to the both of us." Undyne said Asgore began to feel tears come down his cheeks," Any way Alphys and I gotta go, later." Then the message ended and Asgore felt happy. His surrogate daughter was getting married.

* * *

 **So that is chapter two, I hope you guys liked it I hope to make Chapter three a little bit longer, any way see ya next time.**


	3. Love

**Hello people, here is another chapter of this story for you guys. I like writing this story and I'm glad people like reading it. And in advance I apologize for any grammar mistakes I make, if any one reading would like to be my editor please PM me, but until then please enjoy.**

* * *

A week had passed since Undyne and Alphys announced their engagement to their friends, now all their friends were trying to get things ready even though the wedding wouldn't be for another few months. One such thing was everyone trying to make sure their outfits were in order, this included Asgore and Toriel who had decided to go cloths shopping together to find something good to wear.

Asgore had a few suits, but much to his disappointment they were all too small for him, he had apparently gained a few pounds in the years after wearing them. So now they were in a men's clothing store trying on various suits of different makes and brands, with his ex-wife helping him out.

While they were doing this they were talking about details from work or the wedding or just anything that came passively to their minds while Asgore was trying on suits. During one of these conversations the talk turned to who the two would be taking as dates, if any to the wedding.

"So Tori who are you going to the wedding with, besides Frisk?" Asgore asked as he straightened his tie, looking himself over in a mirror to see how the suit looked on him. Toriel thought for a moment, who was she taking to the wedding.

Shrugging her shoulders she had no idea.

"I'm not sure; I really don't have anyone in mind at the moment." Toriel said as she handed Asgore another suit to try on. From the changing room Asgore continued to talk to Toriel.

"Really I thought you would have gone with Sans." Asgore said trying to put on a pair of dress pants that seemed to not want to get on his legs.

"Sans? Why him?" Toriel asked.

"Well I thought that you and Sans were, you know an item." Asgore replied finally getting the pants on, and finding out they were several sizes too small. He then heard his ex burst out laughing from the other side of the change room, "What?!" Asgore asked peeking his head over the change room door to see his ex-wife in stitches.

"You thought Sans and I were dating?!" Toriel said in-between laughs much to Asgore's annoyance, upon seeing this Toriel tried her best to stifle her laugh, "What made you think that?" Toriel ask whipping a tear from her eyes from laughing so much.

"Well you two spend so much time together I just figured that you were dating." Asgore replied Toriel simply shook her head at her ex-husbands strangeness.

"No Sans and I aren't dating, he and I are just good friends Asgore." Toriel said this made Asgore more relieved than he thought it would.

"Oh good, I mean that's good." Asgore said nervously Toriel simply laughed again, "S-so um would you mind, um going with me...as friends?" Asgore asked stuttering slightly and feeling his face heat up. Toriel giggled at this, so much like when they first started dating; it was almost cute.

"Yes Asgore, I'll go to the wedding with you, but just as friends." Toriel said, in his mind Asgore was cheering like child on Christmas day, but outside he was trying his best to play it cool; he was failing.

"O-oh good, I guess." Asgore said nervously making Toriel roll her eyes, even many years after their teenage years he was still the same goob as always. Eventually Asgore managed to find a suit that fit him and actually looked good.

"So what do you think?" Asgore asked as he stepped out of the changing room wearing the new suit, the suit was black with a white vest underneath and a black bow tie and it fit Asgore quite well, making Toriel do a double take

"Yes it looks good Asgore, very strapping." Toriel said walking around Asgore giving him a once over.

"That's good, well let's go pay for it and then we can find you a new dress." Asgore said with a chipper voice, he liked shopping. So when they arrived at the woman's dress shop they went through the same routine that they did when Asgore was trying on suits. Toriel had a slightly better time trying on dresses than Asgore did with suits.

Eventually Toriel found a dress she liked, it was purple and seemed to accentuate the curves of her body rather well, so much so that Asgore had to stop himself from staring when she came out of the changing room.

"I take it you like the outfit correct?" Toriel asked Asgore simply nodded making Toriel smile slightly, paying for the dress Asgore and Toriel left the dress store and parted ways for the day.

A few weeks passed since then with not much of note aside from a few incidents at the school such as Asgore accidentally knocking out all the power to the school while trying to change a few lights, he got an earful from Toriel for that one. At some point Asgore was given another invitation; this time to Undyne's bachelorette party of all things. When he asked Undyne about this she had explained that Alphys and her were having separate party's due to the two wanting to go to two different places.

The night of the party Asgore discovered that along with him Undyne had apparently invited Sans, Papyrus and Grilby of all people, and the venue was a place Asgore had never been in his life not even in his youth; a strip club.

It was probably the most awkward Asgore has ever been in any place in his life. All around him were either men or a scant few women, all watching many scantily clad girls parade themselves around. One such woman even offered to give Asgore a private session but he politely turned her down. Needing something non-alcoholic to drink he decided to take a seat at the bar.

Ordering a glass of water he simply sat down gingerly sipping from the cup. He noticed a familiar presence besides him. Looking to his left he saw Sans sitting down chugging a bottle of ketchup.

"I see this place has you stripped bare." Sans said opening with a pun causing Asgore to groan internally.

"I'm really not in the mood for jokes sans." Asgore said to the skeleton who simply shrugged his shoulders and continued drinking his condiment, "So I take it you're also not one for these kinds of places either?" Asgore asked Sans nodded.

"I was never much for a place like this." Sans said finishing his ketchup, "So I heard you're taking Toriel to the wedding." Sans said Asgore wondered for a moment how he could have known that since he didn't tell anyone else about that. He was just about to ask Sans how he knew, but his inquiry was quickly answered.

"Before you ask Toriel told Me." the skeleton said, "She also told me that you though she and I were dating." Sans said laughing slightly at Asgore's expense the former king simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's how Tori acted when I said that too." Asgore joked Sans ordered another bottle of ketchup.

"Well I think it's good that she and you are patching up your relationship." Sans said taking a swig of the red liquid. Asgore was glad about this too. Looking around Asgore could see that most of his friends were enjoying themselves. Even if he was having a not so good time at least his surrogate daughter could have a good one and as the night dragged on he saw that his friends were getting progressively more and more inebriated by the hour.

Deciding that it would be best to bring his now drunk friends back to their respective houses before they (specifically the now drunk Undyne and Papyrus) broke anything of importance that Asgore would have to pay for later. He dropped Sans and Papyrus off first Sans saying he could keep the younger skeleton from doing anything too dangerous then he dropped Grilby off at his house and said hello to his daughter. Finally he went to Alphys and Undyne's house to drop Undyne off. As he was driving he heard Undyne ask him a question.

"Hey, king fluffybuns! Are you and Que-en Toriel getting back together?" Undyne asked slurring he speech slightly in the back seat of the car.

"What makes you ask that?" Asgore asked trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Well you and she are ge-getting soooo close now!" Undyne said still slurring, despite her combat prowess she was still such a lightweight when it came to drinking, "Plus aren't you two going to the um thing me and my super sexy girlfriend are doing?" Undyne said seeming to forget how to say the word wedding in her drunken state.

"Yes we are, but only as friends." Asgore answered he then heard Undyne hold back a lurch from her stomach; hopefully he would get her home before she completely lost her lunch in his car.

"Tha-that's sad, you two sssseeemmed soooo happy together, you know with the nose nuzzling and stuff!" Undyne said and in his mind the memories of those good times flashed in his brain. Pushing those thoughts aside he saw that they were finally at Undyne and Alphys's house. He could see Alphys waiting outside her car parked in the driveway.

"Hello Alphys I see you're still in once piece." Asgore greeted stepping out of the car careful not to hit his head.

"Yeah, I figured someone needed to drive everyone home so it might as well be me, but since you're here you can pick up my last person." Alphys said

"Last person?" Asgore asked just as he said that he heard an all too familiar voice cry out from the back seat of Alphys's car.

"Hey king fluffybuns!" Toriel yelled making Asgore groan, of all the people to get drunk she had to.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but um I'll take my fiancé off your hands." Alphys said as she went to the back of Asgore's car and retrieved Undyne giving a final wave to Asgore she brought the drunken fish woman inside, leaving the now drunk Toriel and Asgore alone outside. Letting out another sigh Asgore opened Alphys's car door and tried his best to retrieve his drunken ex-wife.

The drive to Toriel's house was mercifully silent giving Asgore some time to mull over his thoughts, most on how he was going to get Toriel inside without wakening up Frisk who was probably asleep at this time of night.

When he reached the front of Toriel's house he took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, walking to the back he saw that Toriel was fast asleep. This would make getting her inside and to bed a great deal easier. Carrying the sleeping woman bridal style he grabbed her purse which had her house keys and unlocked the door. After taking a few minutes to figure out where her bedroom was he sat her down on the chair in the room as he removed the blanket and comforter of her bed. Slowly and gently he lowered her inside her bed and tucked her in.

Just as he was leaving the room he heard Toriel say something that he hadn't heard in so long.

"I love you Asgore." She said in her dreaming state. Smiling Asgore said the one thing he loved saying to her the most.

"I love you too Toriel." With those parting words he left the house and went back to his. Despite how strange the night was he thought as he climbed into bed the neon red light of his alarm clock reading half past one it was a good one.

* * *

 **Gods that took forever to write, I hope it was good to some degree. But um any way this was supposed to be a bit different when I started but meh that's the nature of the beast. So remember to review and favorite and what not. Also I suck at writing drunks, but I blame that on the fact I don't drink or hang around people who do.  
**


	4. Wedding Bells I

**Well it's time for the wedding chapter, I hope it's a good one and I'm still looking for an editor so do PM me if interested. Any way enjoy and remember to review and favorite. Also forgive me if I get any details about weddings wrong I haven't been to a wedding since I was eight.**

* * *

Well the big day had finally arrived; today was Alphys and Undyne's wedding and Asgore couldn't be more excited. Since the day his son was born and even after his death Asgore had always dreamt about the day he would see a child of his walk across the aisle and marry the love of their life; to see Undyne to this a person who in most regards he would consider his own daughter finally marry was probably the third happiest day of his life.

The wedding was being held at twelve so Asgore had some time to get dressed and proper then pick up Frisk and Toriel. Checking to see if everything was in order Asgore showered and dressed his suit prim and proper. Grabbing his car keys he drove the few minute trip to Toriel's house to pick her and Frisk up.

Upon arriving at the house he could see Frisk was already dressed and waiting outside with her friend Monster Kid. Frisk was wearing a rather adorable (in Asgore's opinion) Pink dress that matched with Monster kids one.

"Hello Frisk where is Tori?" Asgore asked the young girl.

"Mama is still getting dressed, she told me and MK to wait out here." Frisk said a large goofy smile on her face.

"Are you excited about being the flower girl?" Asgore asked Frisk nodded and showed him the basket she would use to throw the flowers.

"Unnie helped me pick it out." Frisk said as she put the basket away.

"And I bet you're excited to be the ring bearer." Asgore said to Monster kid this was their older sister's wedding and they got to carry the ring for it.

"Yep, I've been practicing all week to make sure I didn't trip with the ring on my head." Monster kid said excitedly jumping up and down this made Asgore smile.

"I have faith that you'll do it." Asgore said patting Monster kid on the head making the child smile with unbridled joy. Just as this was happening Toriel stepped outside and greeted Asgore.

"Hello Asgore, it's good to see you made it safely, so ready to head to the wedding?" Toriel asked Asgore nodded with this the four hopped into Asgore's car and drove to the place where the wedding was being held.

When they reached the venue they could see a few of their friends waiting outside for the wedding to start. This included Bratty and Catty; Alphys's bridesmaids who were apparently in the same kind of pink dress that Frisk was in, must have been a sale. The Skeleton Brothers were also outside Papyrus was actually Undyne's best man and so was nervously rehearsing his best man speech for the reception, Sans was doing his best to console his younger brother. Aside from them there were many a face that Asgore recognized and a few people he didn't.

"So you guys made it." Sans said as he noticed Frisk, Asgore, Toriel and Monster Kid walk up to the group of friends.

"Yep, I'm surprised you managed to find an adult suit in your size." Toriel said commented.

"I wish this is a child's suit." Sans said both Toriel and Asgore had to fight back the urge to laugh at the skeleton, "Any way I think the wedding should be starting in a half hour." Sans said checking his wrist watch, said half hour passed by quickly as it was time for everyone to take their seats and watch the union of Undyne and Alphys. Asgore and Toriel were seated at the front and could see Undyne standing in her ivory white dress suit. She was looking as nervous as ever, a rare thing considering how confident she always came off as. Asgore gave her a thumbs up which seemed to reassure her to some degree.

Soon the music indicating that Alphys was entering the area began to play, Alphys was dressed in a more traditional brides dress, alongside her was her father who Asgore never learned the name of.

The person officiating was Gerson who had become ordained just to marry Undyne; he soon began reading off some old monster scripture from long, long, long ago when Humans and Monsters first became friends. Then it was time for the vows to be read Undyne was first.

"Alphys when I first meet you, you seemed like the biggest weirdest person I ever knew." Undyne started as she gazed into her soon to be wife's eyes, "But as I got to know you, you turned out to be one of the kindest most loving people I ever had the pleasure to know." Undyne said gaining more confidence to go through with the wedding as she spoke.

"That's why I'm glad I'm going to be marrying you, you make me happy." Undyne finished a smile on her face; Alphys was near on the verge of tears as she read her vows.

"Undyne when we first meet I was in a...bad place in my life." Alphys said tears flowing from her eyes, "In a way you saved me from myself and helped me own up to my mistakes, whenever I see you I want to become a better person, I want to become someone new." She said wiping the tears away, by this point most of the audience were in tears as well.

Monster kid then presented the rings which the two put upon each others fingers and Gerson then announced them married and the two shared a rather awkward kiss as Undyne bent down to kiss her newlywed wife. The audience for the wedding cheered as they followed Undyne and Alphys out of the place. The reception was being held in the building next door. It was now time for Papyrus to deliver his best man speech.

"It is with great honor that I, The Great Papyrus was chosen to be Undyne's best man." Papyrus started out clearing his throat, "Now the dictionary defines a wedding as the melding of two metals via heat and then pressing them together." He added the minute he said this, the entire reception hall looked at him with raised eyebrows and questioning glances Sans on the other hand was trying not to burst out laughing at his brother's strange speech.

"Much like what Alphys and Undyne have done today, the two are like iron and copper together they make a great bond. So congratulations you two and I hope you have a great life." Papyrus said as he raised his champagne glass, the rest of the guest doing the same.

Soon it was time for the first dance; after its conclusion the dance area was open for everyone to dance, music was provided by Mettaton and his band. A few of the couples dancing were Alphys and Undyne who were sharing another dance, Catty and her boyfriend Buggerpants who seemed to be having an awkward time to say the least. Papyrus and Frisk were dancing together, the eight year old dancing on his shoes. This put a thought in Asgore's mind.

"Hey Tori want to dance?" He asked bashfully Toriel thought about the proposition for a moment shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure why not." She answered just as she said this a slow song started, the two made it to the dance floor where Asgore was trying his best to not act awkward around Toriel.

"Do you still remember how to do this?" Toriel asked remembering the last time they did anything like this was at their own wedding.

"Not in the slightest." Asgore said honestly Toriel shook her head, but smiled still the awkward man as always. The two danced Asgore trying his best to not step on Toriel's feet with each move.

As the wedding dragged on a few more highlights included Sans catching the garter much to his embarrassment, Frisk had somehow managed to stack about thirty cocktail sausages on her head, something Asgore had never seen. All in all it was a great time, so much so that Asgore had actually decided to partake in drinking something alcoholic.

The next day upon waking up he noticed a few things; one his head was hurting more than likely a hangover, apparently champagne has that effect on him; two from what he could make out this was not his room; and three something warm was next to him. Looking down he saw who the warmth belonged to. It was Toriel and she was naked...and so was he. This was going to be a rough morning.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger but I felt it worked for the way the story was progressing. I hope the wedding didn't come off to weird. This was a fun chapter to write.**


	5. Consequences

**Happy New Year's peoples, to start it off here's a new chapter of my story and an end to the cliff hanger, this is gonna be from Toriel's perspective for the most part.**

* * *

Toriel had a headache, not unlike the one she had when she went to Alphys's bachelorette party. She hated hangovers with a passion; especially since they hit her like a ton of bricks. She could see that she was in her house which was good, what wasn't so good was she was naked why she was naked she didn't know.

Trying her best to remember what happened that night, she began mentally retracing her steps. She was at the reception with Asgore and Frisk; she remembers dancing with him a few times, and she remembers eating some good food and talking to Sans about catching the garter while he was talking to Napstablook and a few other things then after a while things go blank. Judging by the hangover she probably drank too much and that's why after a while her mind goes blank, but why was she naked.

Her inquiry was answered when she took a glance to her left and saw beside her an equally naked Asgore who had a look of fear on his face. This caught Toriel off guard and she flew back with a yelp in surprise at his appearance.

"Asgore! What are you doing in my room and why are you naked?!" She yelled as she stood up noticing the incriminating way she looked she grabbed a blanket to cover her upper and lower body.

"I don't know, I'm just as confused as you all I can think is we had too much to drink and ended up... um" Asgore started but he dare not finish that sentence it took Toriel only a minute to get what he was implying.

"I'm sorry if that's any constellation." Asgore said hoping that his ex-wife would not be too angry; Toriel simply sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No it's okay we were both not in the right state of mind, it's not yours or mines fault." Toriel said she heard her phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello Toriel. It's Monster Kids mother." Toriel heard from the other end of the line.

"Oh hello Elena, what's the reason for the call?" Toriel asked wondering why MK's mother was calling at such an early time.

"I just wanted to let you know Frisk is having a good time over here. And she should be back by the afternoon." Elena said. Toriel took a moment to figure out why Frisk would be over at Monster Kid's house then she remembered she promised her before they left for the wedding she would let her stay the night.

"Well that's good; tell Frisk I said hello." Toriel said as she hung up the phone taking a glance to her side she could still see Asgore who was trying his best not to make direct eye contact with her, Toriel simply shook her head.

"U-um is it okay if I can use your shower?" Asgore asked still not looking at Toriel

"Yes, you can use my shower just be quick okay." Toriel said. Hearing this Asgore took off out of the room and after a minute Toriel could hear the sounds of her shower running. After thirty minutes the shower turned off and Asgore was now in his wedding clothing minus his jacket. Toriel had decided to get dressed in the time between this, the two were now at Toriel's front door and Asgore was still trying to not make direct eye contact.

"Look, I'm still sorry about...this." Asgore said still apologizing about the events that had transpired the night before.

"Asgore I said don't apologize it was neither of ours faults the best we can do is put this whole thing behind us." Toriel said patting Asgore on the shoulder trying to reassure him that this wouldn't cause much of a rift between them.

A month had passed since the event happened and Asgore and Toriel tried their best to not mention it to one another. So Toriel continued to teach and Asgore had continued his duty as groundskeeper of the school, it wasn't until a week ago that Toriel noticed a few things out of line with her body. She was getting tired more often than usual and she was definitely eating more than she normally did; these were all signs of pregnancy. This was not a good sign, but she wouldn't be sure until she tested herself.

Unlike humans and other monsters Toriel and Asgore's species Boss Monsters could not test pregnancy quite so easily. A pregnancy test for them would require the blood of not only her but of Asgore which is where the complications came; how was she going to get a hold of some of Asgore's blood without him catching on?

Then a chance opportunity came, Asgore and Toriel were out in the schools garden tending to the flowers that resided inside it. Asgore had recently planted some rose bushes to go along with the nice weather.

"I think I did a rather swell job." Asgore said proudly as he looked at his handiwork in terms of the garden. Looking at his hands Asgore noticed in planting he got a few cuts.

"Oh, don't worry I can take care of those." Toriel said as she went inside to fetch the first-aid kit. Cleaning the wounds Asgore thanked Toriel and went about her usual duty, but she took the swabs she used to clean Asgore's wounds that night in her house after Frisk had fallen asleep she went about doing the ritual that would reveal whether or not she was pregnant.

Using a bowl and some kindling she used her fire magic to light them, she then took a knife and made a small cut on her right hand and let the blood drip into the magical fire it turned a shade of green. She then dropped the bloodied part of the swab with Asgore's blood on it which turned it a darker shade of green.

"Now all I have to do is wait for it to turn red or yellow." Toriel said to herself trying to calm her nerves, the colors indicated the results if red then she was in the clear, but if it turned yellow then she would have a whole new set of problems on her hands. A few minutes passed and finally the green flame began to slowly turn colors, first to violet then to orange before it finally settled on a solid color; yellow.

Toriel was not as shocked as she thought she would be. Still that left one question unanswered how was she going to tell Asgore that the drunken one night stand they had resulted in this. Dousing the flames Toriel made her way to her bed she was going to deal with this in the morning.

* * *

 **Wow that took longer to write than I wanted it to. Any way the next chapter is going to be from Toriel's perspective and Asgore's and I hope to make it a little bit longer than the rest. Any way I hope you guys liked this chapter and remember to review.**


	6. Second Chances

**Well time for another chapter of this story. This one will be jumping perspectives a few times so bear with that please.**

* * *

Toriel was having probably one of the worst crises of her life since making the decision to abandon the castle and leave for the ruins. She was pregnant she knew the father but she didn't know if she should tell him or not, but then again she hadn't told anyone of this turn of events not even her own adoptive daughter Frisk.

This crisis was also not helping her complete her current task of trying to grade tests from her class, her mind constantly jumping between grading and trying to find a way to tell Asgore about what had transpired; and it was not like she was avoiding it because she feared how he would react, she already knew he would probably break down crying in joy. No it was a much more cowardly fear she had she feared how she would react to telling him.

She knew Asgore still had feelings for her, if anything the twenty or so years they spent apart only made his feelings for her grow stronger, but did she still love him? In a way yes she did still love him he was and still is her first love, but she didn't know if she could get back into a relationship with him too much time has passed between them.

"God I can't think straight, I need some fresh air." Toriel said in a huff as she rose from her seat in the classroom and walked outside to try and get some air flowing into her brain and possibly clear her mind. With the fresh springtime air hitting her face Toriel took a few deep breaths to clam her nerves and try and gather her thoughts. She could see in the distance Asgore who was busy mowing the schools lawn he took a brief break to wipe his brow he noticed Toriel looking at him and gave her a friendly wave which she returned. Sighing again Toriel knew she was going to have to tell him eventually, the last thing she wanted was for him to find out second hand; this would probably ruin their already fragile relationship.

Deciding that the best time to tell him would be over the weekend she would arrange for Frisk to go over to San's and Papyrus's house for the day so she could tell Asgore alone.

"I hope this goes well." She thought as she made the call to San's to ask him to take Frisk for the weekend.

Asgore was surprised that Toriel had invited him over to her house for tea, while he had been over at her house many times to do a variety of things such as helping her fix a few things or a couple of other things whenever they went out to talk or something they always went somewhere else. Still it was a pleasant surprise to just sit down and talk to her.

It was around seven or so when he arrived; knocking on the front door he was greeted by Toriel who had an apron around her waist.

"Oh, Asgore you're a bit early." Toriel said as she ushered Asgore inside her home, "But that's fine sit down the tea is almost ready." Toriel said as she went to the kitchen to check on the kettle; this was also a good chance for her to think though her plan for telling Asgore about the pregnancy.

When the whistle of the kettle went off Toriel reemerged from the kitchen with a tray with two tea cups and a kettle along with a few finger foods.

"So is there something you wanted to talk about Tori?" Asgore asked as he put a few spoonfuls of sugar into his tea and began to stir it. Toriel shifted in her seat she was hoping that she could bring it up more naturally. Swallowing the lump in her throat Toriel spoke up hoping that her voice didn't crack.

"Asgore, do you remember the day after the wedding?" She asked making Asgore raise an eyebrow in confusion, he had put that whole debacle out of his mind.

"Yes, why?" Asgore asked trying to figure out why Toriel would bring something that they both agreed they would try their best to forget.

"It had some side effects." Toriel said it took Asgore only a few seconds to realize what she meant by 'side effects' and he was trying his best to fight back tears.

"Tori does this mean?" He asked wanting to be sure of what she was saying.

"Yes, I'm pregnant and you're the father." Toriel said she could see a whole host of emotions rush over Asgore, from happiness to uncertainty and everything in-between.

"Does...anyone else know?" Asgore asked. Toriel shook her head by this point Asgore had tears streaming down his face, he rose up from his seat and placed his head onto Toriel's belly, flinching at first Toriel allowed him to continue placing a comforting hand on his head.

"Toriel this is..." Asgore started as he looked Toriel in the eye, "This is like a second chance." He said, those words stuck out to Toriel the most a 'Second Chance' she continued to repeat those words over and over in her mind. This was a second chance for them a second chance to start over a second chance to be a family again.

Asgore looked at his ex-wife wiping the tears from his face, Toriel was smiling at him.

"So-sorry about that." Asgore said apologizing about his crying session Toriel simply smiled at him again.

"It's okay Asgore." Toriel said, "Asgore this may seem out of nowhere, but um would you like to maybe go out some time?" Toriel asked this made Asgore stop for a moment.

"Uh- yes, I mean sure." Asgore said stumbling over his words much to his embarrassment, "When would you like to um...go out?" Asgore asked. Toriel thought for a minute.

"How about next week, I know of a place that would be good." Toriel said giving Asgore a another smile.

"Sure, that will be good, Tori." Asgore said still nervous about what was going on; his ex wife the woman who up until a few months ago said she didn't want to be friends even was asking him out on a date; this was probably one of the happiest days of his life.

"Oh, pity our teas probably cold, should I get some more?" Toriel asked noticing the untouched cups of tea which had cooled down tremendously in the few minutes.

"No need, I was um about to leave any way." Asgore said as he got up he turned back to Toriel with his usual goofy smile, "Thanks for telling me about this Tori I know this child will never replace Asriel, but I'm glad I can have a second chance." Asgore said as he left the house Toriel smiling as he did.

"Yes, this is a second chance." She said to no one as she looked at her belly where the new child was growing, "For both of us it's a second chance." She said happily.

The week before the date passed extremely quick all things considered also in that week Toriel had apparently told all of their friends about her pregnancy, again much to his embarrassment as the first thing that Undyne did when she saw him was make a big spectacle about him still 'having it' after twenty years of being inactive. By the time the night of the date arrived Asgore was probably more nervous than when he actually originally started dating Toriel.

When he arrived at her front door in his best dress cloths short of a suit he was hesitant to knock on the door at first nerves nearly getting to him; he was about to turn around when the door opened and Frisk was standing before him with a large smile on her face.

"Hey papa, mama is waiting for you." Frisk said leading Asgore inside where Toriel was sitting having a conversation with Mettaton.

"So you're sure your fine babysitting Frisk?" Toriel asked the robot who nodded.

"Oh don't worry darling Frisk won't be any trouble, now go and enjoy yourself." Mettaton said Toriel nodded and went to see Asgore.

"So ready to go?" Toriel asked Asgore nodded and the two were off to their first date real true date in what must have been over twenty years or later. The place they were going was a rather nice restaurant that had opened a few months ago.

"Wow this place is pretty big." Asgore said as they walked inside the restaurant the place was large even to him a person who was at best almost nine feet tall.

"Indeed." Toriel said in agreement. The two were seated relatively quickly and were now waiting for the drinks they ordered to arrive, so to pass the time they decided to engage in some small talk.

"So how has the baby been?" Asgore asked talking about the unborn child that was currently growing inside her.

"It's been fine, I've been to a doctor and Alphys has been a big help, I don't know the gender yet though." Toriel said Asgore nodded; so far everything was goi9ng well.

"So is Frisk doing well in class?" He asked about the young girl.

"She's doing well she's having trouble in Maths, but I'm helping with that." Toriel said as their drinks arrived the two had decided to just order glasses of water, seeing as they weren't much for alcohol and Toriel's pregnancy prevented her from consuming much anyway.

"I've noticed the garden in the school has been doing very well." Toriel said commenting on the schools garden which had bloomed in the past couple of weeks.

"Yes, I thought it would be a bad time to plant so many flowers, but it looks like they're thriving so well." Asgore said with pride in his work all those months of carful cultivation, watering, weeding paying off in the beautiful garden that sat in the front of the school.

"You know that's one of the things I missed while in the ruins, you were always such a good gardener." Toriel said complementing Asgore's gardening skills. The former king rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I could say the same about you're cooking." Asgore said remembering how many times he tried to recreate Toriel's butterscotch cinnamon pie with no success. The two talked like this throughout much of the dinner reminiscing about times gone by, or talking about what had happened in their lives or how good the food was.

When they left the two were in high hopes after having some good food and a good time. The two were now standing outside Toriel's home.

"This was a fun night Asgore; it was nice to see you like this again." Toriel said smiling.

"I'm glad you had a good time Tori, I hope we can go out again." Asgore said a smile on his face as well; Toriel took his hand into hers why was she so nervous about this she had done this many times in her life. Mustering up the courage she tiptoed her way up to Asgore's face and placed a kiss gently on his lips; much to Asgore's surprise. The two separated when they heard a camera go off behind them Mettaton had his arm transformed into a Camera and he had Frisk on his shoulder.

"Mettaton!" Toriel said in anger at the robot.

"Sorry dear, proof for Alphys; well ta-ta." The robot said as Frisk jumped off his shoulder and he transformed into his rectangular self and rocketed up into the air leaving a bewildered Asgore and Toriel to stare in bemusement while Frisk was laughing her butt off.

"Ugh I'm never going to hear the end of this from them, thanks again for the date Asgore" Toriel said as she left inside with Frisk leaving the still stunned Asgore. Jumped in the air with joy this was probably the best second first date ever for him. Things were looking up for him and Toriel alike.

* * *

 **Well that was fun to write I hope you guys liked this chapter it took me a while to write but it was worth it. And remember I'm still looking for editors so do contact me about that. Also Mettaton is fun to write.**


	7. Awkward Second Times

**Time for more Undertale. Anyway, this is the chapter where I get to use the M rating of the story, yep. So wish me luck as I try to fumble my way through that again. Also thank you to my new editor** **thedankestofmemes (I apologize in advance for this.) Also challenge for myself to see how many times I can mention sex without directly doing it.**

* * *

It had been nearly three months since Toriel and Asgore had started dating again. All things considered, it was going well for the most part. It had been so long since he had actually dated someone that going on dates again with Toriel was as awkward as their first dates as teenagers. The big difference was that the two already knew so much about each other, so dating was less the two trying to get to know the other and more trying to feel comfortable being romantically involved with one another after so many years apart.

There was also one other part of dating that Asgore felt rather awkward about bringing up, despite it being the catalyst for them dating again. That was, of course, becoming more "intimate" with Toriel. This was a problem he had even when they were married; he was always embarrassed about asking Toriel. It's a wonder they ever had a child at all considering how shy he was.

Well, that's not entirely true. Toriel was, quite honestly, the assertive one in the relationship—not that Asgore had a problem with that. In fact it made things much, much easier.

Today they were sitting in Toriel's living room; it was late in the evening and Frisk had gone asleep about an hour ago. The two were in the living room drinking tea and having small talk.

"So . . . how goes your doctor visits?" Asgore asked, trying to find something else to talk about. Toriel thought for a moment; she had been to the doctor a few times to check up on her pregnancy. So far, the baby was coming along well and was quite healthy, though they were still a month or two away from finding out its gender.

"They are going well, but it'll be some time before we can determine the child's gender," Toriel said, taking a sip of her tea. "Why, did something make you worry?"

"No, nothing like that. Just wondering for a few . . . reasons," Asgore muttered nervously. Toriel raised an eyebrow. What reasons were these?

"Oh, and what might be those reasons?" Toriel asked her boyfriend (it was still strange to say that about someone whom you'd been married to for nearly a decade.) Asgore began to stammer as he tried to respond.

"W-Well, you see, I-I, um, read—somewhere, that you could, um . . . " Asgore stammered, trying his best to not turn as red as a freshly ripe tomato. Judging by Toriel's face, he was failing miserably.

"You read what, mister Dreemurr?" Toriel asked him in a mocking tone, trying to goad her boyfriend into answering the question. This only made Asgore stammer even more.

"Well, I read tha-that, um, it's okay to do . . . certain 'things,' um, while you were pregnant," Asgore mumbled timidly. Toriel smiled deviously as she said her next words.

"Oh? What kind of things can we do?" Toriel asked in a sultry tone, knowing full well what Asgore meant by "things," but she was going to indulge herself for once and watch him squirm a little.

"Well, you know . . . exceptionally intimate things," Asgore quickly finished, his face now burning like he was in the summer sun. Toriel, for her part, was having quite a blast doing this. Still, this was interesting. When she and Asgore had their first child, they didn't know they _could_. It made the nine months before their son's birth . . . rather unbearable, especially with the hormones that made Toriel want to jump Asgore's bones at a moment's notice.

"Oh, does the idea of being 'intimate' with a pregnant woman excite you, Asgore?" Toriel said in an exceedingly more alluring tone than before. "Does it make you . . . _hard?_ " Toriel was trying her best to not laugh at her dirty talk attempt.

"N-no, it doesn't," Asgore replied defensively, much to Toriel's liking. If he was going to deny it, then she was going pour it on. Hard.

"Oh really? The idea of being intimate with me while I carry your unborn child doesn't make you feel, _hot_?" Toriel breathed as she rose from her seat and began to walk over to Asgore, trying her best to make the walk as alluring as possible, swaying her hips as best she could. This seemed to have the desired effect on Asgore as he began to squirm, no doubt trying to hide the growing excitement in his pants. She brought her face right up to his, mere inches away. Asgore could feel his face further heat up and the growing in his pants was not helping matters in the slightest.

"To-Tori, what's gotten into you?" Asgore asked her in a joke that would make Sans proud if the skeleton could hear it.

"Oh, nothing, yet. But I do see a boss monster I would very much like inside me," Toriel murmured as a sly grin crept up her face, her tone laced with desire. And in the distance she could have sworn she heard a trombone.

"I-I, I mean, I do want you to—I mean I guess if you d-" Asgore's frantic stumbling was cut off as Toriel kissed him. As the kissed deepened, she began to straddle Asgore, her skirt riding up subtly. Pulling away from Asgore, she had a small smile on her face.

"Yes, I do want to do it with you," Toriel replied patiently. She could feel his hardness poking at where the damp part of her panties were. She smiled. "I can see you're excited," she whispered as she slowly ground her hips against him, causing Asgore to growl softly. She began to unzip his pants, lowering his boxers to allow his member freedom. She began to slowly stroke her hand up and down along him—each movement drawing a small groan from him.

"T-Tori, god," Asgore huffed in between groans. It may have been twenty years since they last did this, but she still knew all the ways to make him react to her liking. Feeling satisfied with this, Toriel began to move her panties aside. Internally counting to three, she lowered herself onto Asgore, releasing a content sigh as she felt the old, familiar feeling of him inside her. She wouldn't lie—it was a feeling she'd missed for a very, very long time. Asgore, for his part, instinctively put his hands on her hips and began to move her up and down, making her moan with pleasure.

With each movement, the couple grew closer and closer to one another—each thrust; each shake; neither wanting to separate from the other; but alas, like all good things, it must come to an end. And unfortunately for Asgore, his came too early, much to his embarrassment.

"So-sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he apologized shyly for his premature end. Toriel simply kissed him on the forehead.

"Not a problem. Dear, it's been ages since we've last done anything like this," Toriel reassured him, kissing Asgore on the forehead once more. "But you are more than welcome to join me in bed if you'd like another try." She removed herself from Asgore, stood, and walked to her bedroom, her anxious boyfriend close behind.

The next morning, Toriel woke up to a sleeping Asgore, his arms tight around her protectively. She was grateful it was the weekend—it allowed her to be close to him like this for as long as time would permit.

* * *

 **Oh god I hated writing that, why oh why do I subjugate myself to trying to write sex stuff. Anyway, again I apologize to my editor cause you have to read my crap and make it better. Anyway, we're at best two chapters from this story's end so enjoy this and remember to review and favorite and whatnot.**

 **thedankestofmemes: lmaO I've been to the darkest reaches of the internet—nothing can phase me anymore. I'm a rock, no need for apologies.**


	8. New Addition

**Well time for another Undertale chapter. I hope you guys like this.**

Toriel and Asgore were as giddy as two school children about to go on a field trip to a candy factory; today was the day they were going to find out the gender of their child. Ever since the two found out about Toriel's pregnancy, they were absolutely ecstatic at finding out the gender.

"Now, Miss Toriel, hold still, this should take only a moment," the doctor said as he began to run the ultrasound over Toriel's exposed belly. The two stood with bated breaths, ready to learn if the child would be a boy or girl.

"Well, congratulations. It looks like you two are set to have a baby girl," The doctor smiled as he removed the machine from Toriel's stomach. In her mind, Toriel was so ecstatic she was going to have a beautiful baby girl; she couldn't wait to tell Frisk and the rest of her friends. Frisk most of all would be excited since she had been hoping that she would have a little sister to play with.

Asgore was also happy to learn that he was having a daughter; it seemed that the best things came from the women in his life: whether that be his surrogate daughter, Undyne, and her wife, Alphys; his near-adoptive daughter Frisk; and his ex-wife-current-girlfriend, Toriel. And now, he was going to have a daughter with Toriel, but a part of him held dread—a thought that he didn't want to think about ever again. A thought about Asriel, and how he had died so young. In his mind, he could not shake the idea of this new child dying, just like Asriel.

The thought managed to stay in his mind throughout the day, and persisted even when he was going to bed with Toriel for the night; this hadn't gone unnoticed by Toriel, who decided to ask her boyfriend what was wrong.

"Asgore, I know that look of yours. Something's on your mind. What is it?" Toriel asked, giving her boyfriend a concerned look. Asgore was reluctant to answer at first, not wanting to worry Toriel with the same fear he had.

"It's nothing, dear," Asgore attempted, trying to push the problem aside, but Toriel insisted. Finally, reluctantly, Asgore spoke up of the fear he had.

"I'm worried, Tori, about the child ending, like Asriel," Asgore muttered, worry saturating every word of his sentence. Toriel would be lying if she didn't think about Asriel in regards to her second child; she was worried about losing them just the same, but if she was to move on, she needed to let Asriel go.

"Asgore, to tell you the truth," Toriel began, putting her forehead to Asgore's, her eyes closed as, she tried to calm her boyfriend, "I'm worried too, but I know Asriel would want us to move on." Her words were strained and tears were streaming down her face as she said this.

"Yeah. You're right, Tori, I need to move on. _We_ need to move on. Asriel would want that from us," Asgore agreed as he wiped the tears from Toriel's face. The two were now smiling.

"Now, come on, Mister Fluffybuns, let's get some sleep," Toriel said as she kissed Asgore gently on the lips before turning off the lamp to their room.

With the months passing by, Asgore and Toriel took as many precautions as they could to prepare for the coming of their newborn daughter, whom they would name Lasrial (homage to her late older brother, also better than the name Asgore would have gone with). They had come up with many different plans for where and when the birth would start, so that the day that it did occur, the two would be as ready as any couple could be.

Which is to say, not at all.

The day was rather nice, it was mid-December and the snow had just fallen a few days ago, much to Frisk's enjoyment. The young girl was outside enjoying the snow, making snow-angels and having snowball fights with Monster Kid. Toriel was in the living room, knitting some new clothing for their soon-to-be-born child, and Asgore was in the kitchen making lunch for the four of them.

So when the normal and peaceful quiet of the day was punctuated by the shattering of a teacup, Asgore rushed to the living room to see Toriel clutching her gut.

"A-Asgore, I think it's time!" Toriel managed through gritted teeth as she tried her best to lessen the pain from the contractions. Asgore went into almost autopilot, his first duty turning off the stove in the kitchen so as not to burn their house down when they left. He then went to their bedroom and picked up the bag that they made specifically for this event.

He managed to help Toriel out of the chair and gathered Frisk and Monster Kid, and after dropping Monster Kid off at their home, the three made their way to the hospital. Part of their plan was to call all their friends so that someone could watch over Frisk while Toriel and Asgore were busy with the birth, and they would need it if Asriel's birth was anything to go by, since that took Toriel nearly two days to fully come to term.

The hours dragged on as Toriel was in labor, and Asgore stood beside her every step of the way, through every painful contraction, through every push and breath, until finally at around eight PM, a lovely baby boss monster was born into the world to two happy and smiling parents.

"There she is, Tori, our daughter, our little Lasrial," Asgore whispered tearfully as he looked at the small, sleeping child currently wrapped in a bundle in her mother's arm.

"Our baby girl." Toriel repeated those words in her head over and over again. _Our._ Not too long ago, Toriel would have said it would have been preposterous that she and Asgore would be any more than possibly friends, but here she was, almost a year into the two dating again and they had a child together.

When it was finally time for family and friends to visit the new parents, almost all their friends had shown up.

"Wowie! I didn't know children could get that small," Papyrus exclaimed excitedly, looking at the baby boss monster sleeping in Toriel's arms.

"I mean, I've seen smaller, but yeah she's pretty tiny," Alphys replied as she looked at the child too.

"Is this my little sister?" Frisk asked hopefully as she tried to tiptoe over the bed to get a better look at her newborn sister. She was hoisted up by Undyne to get a better look.

"Yes, Frisk, dear, this is Lasrial, your baby sister," Toriel said as Frisk got up close to the baby's face. The new born giggled at her older sister, causing the eight-year-old to smile. In her native tongue of Korean, Frisk spoke to the child and gave her newborn sister a warm welcome. The child giggled once more.

"So, what did you say to her, Frisk?" Asgore asked.

"I told her: welcome, little sister. It's nice to meet you," Frisk replied.

"Well, I imagine she feels the same about you too," Asgore said.

The rest of the day was filled with Asgore and Toriel dealing with the various pieces of paperwork associated with a birth, and the two were soon able to bring their newborn to her new home.

"Well, I'll put Frisk to bed and meet you in the bedroom when you put Lasi to bed," Asgore said, having already come up with a pet name for his newborn daughter. Toriel nodded as she went to Lasrial's new room and placed the small child in her crib before turning on the baby monitor. She planted a small kiss on her daughter's forehead before shutting off the lights and closing the door, allowing her child sleep.

 **Well that ends this chapter and we now only have one last one before the end of this story. I hope to make the last chapter the longest one in the story, so it will probably not come out for a while. and again thank you** **thedankestofmemes for dealing with my crap writing.**

 **dankestofmemes: your writing ain't crap; it's only when one has great skill in writing and uses it poorly is it crap (i.e. fifty shades of grey). everyone improves at their own pace. something you definitely have is a great deal of motivation, and that's hard to come across when it comes to writing (believe me, i know, i'm the laziest writer in existence). besides, you're providing thirsty saps like me with content that includes asgore, whom the fandom doesn't give enough attention to. i gotta have my goat dad fix, yo. B)**


	9. Wedding Bells II

**Well folks here is the final chapter of Two Dreemurrs, it's been fun and I'm so thankful for you guys reading my stuff, as I promised I plan to make this the longest chapter in the story so wish me luck since I write this part before I finish the story and I apologize if it isn't.**

 **Also a huge thank you to my editor who has helped make my writing ten times better. Seriously you rock dude or dudette.**

* * *

Asgore fidgeted slightly as he looked himself over in the mirror of the dressing room. His suite was prim and proper and he looked like he was ready for anything. Still, he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit nervous about what he was going to be doing in a few minutes. It had been three years since he and Toriel had starting dating again and now here they were: about to remarry. He could still remember the faithful day he had proposed to her—it was during summer at Frisk's eleventh birthday party; all of their friends were there.

Asgore was sitting with Lasrial in his lap, the two-and-a-half-year-old giggling as she tried to grab a baby toy with her little hands. Looking on to the rest of the party, Asgore could see that many of Frisk's friends were enjoying themselves and Frisk herself was likely having the best time of her life.

Looking a little further, past Frisk and her friends, Asgore could see Toriel, who was talking to some of the parents who came with their children to wish Frisk a happy birthday. He smiled at her, though she probably didn't notice. Ever since they started dating again, Asgore had been doing that a lot. It was probably a good thing considering how melancholy his life was when she left.

Asgore's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small hand tug at his pant leg—glancing down, he saw Frisk standing before him.

"Yes, Frisk, is something the matter?" Asgore asked the eleven-year-old, who then pointed to Toriel.

"Mama wants to talk to you," Frisk said before going to play with her friends. Rising from his seat with Lasrial in arm, Asgore walked over to where Toriel was standing. The female boss monster gave her boyfriend a kind smile.

"I see you and Lasi are having a fun time," Toriel observed as she grabbed her daughter from Asgore, beginning to bounce her up and down, much to the small boss monster's amusement. "I need your help with something."

"Oh, what do you need?" Asgore asked curiously.

"I need you to help Undyne move some of Frisk's gifts from the closet to the backyard," Toriel explained and Asgore nodded in understanding—while his girlfriend/ex-wife was a strong woman, she was not as physically strong as Asgore; combine this with the fact that they had bought a few rather heavy items for Frisk.

Getting Undyne, Asgore and her went to the closet to find the gifts. While picking up the boxes the two decided that this was the time to talk since it had been a busy few months for both.

"So, how goes . . . stuff?" Undyne asked casually, lifting up two of the boxes

"Good. Tori and I have been doing well and Lasi and Frisk seem to love playing together. You?"

"Alphys and I are doing well, she wants to, you know . . . have a kid," Undyne said as she lifted up the last box. From the corner of her eye she could see Asgore with the largest dopey grin he ever had.

"What, you're excited about that?" Undyne said as they walked throgh the hallway with the boxes in tow. Asgore nodded in agreement to her question, much to Undyne's annoyance—even with two children of his own, Asgore still treated Undyne like she was a child of his, so it was no surprise that the big goof was excited for his quasi-daughter to have children.

"I guess it would be cool, I'm just . . . ." Undyne trailed off nervously, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Scared, nervous, or both?" Asgore offered knowingly, and Undyne nodded. It was a bit heartwarming to know that as tough a woman that Undyne was, she had her moments of insecurities just like everyone else.

"Let me tell you a secret," Asgore began, his usual caring smile on his face, "most people are like that when they have their first child. Heck, Tori and I were nervous on our third one," Asgore added as he and Undyne crossed the threshold back into the backyard and dropped the presents off with the rest of them. And just in time too it seemed, as everyone appeared to be getting ready to sing happy birthday to Frisk, and for the birthday girl to open her presents. It wasn't long before the entire party was singing to the little girl.

"Alright, Frisk, dear, time for you to blow out your candles and open your presents," Toriel announced as she waited for the eleven-year-old to blow out the candles of her birthday cake. The-eleven-year-old inhaled deeply and blew hard, extinguishing the eleven candles, and all the guests clapped in jubilation. Soon the cake was served and then it was time for Frisk to open her presents.

While this was going on, Asgore spoke to Toriel, who was standing behind Frisk and holding Lasrial.

"Frisk seems to be enjoying her party," Asgore noted, observing the little human's joy at the presents she was receiving from her friends and family. Toriel nodded in agreement as she rocked the tiny baby boss monster to sleep.

"Um . . . listen, Tori, I have something I want to ask you," Asgore muttered nervously as he tried to gain the confidence to speak up.

"And what would that question be, Mister Dreemurr," Toriel asked, giving her boyfriend a warm smile. Asgore took a deep breath as he fumbled around in his pocket—he pulled out a small, black, velvet case. Toriel's eyes widened at the sight—was he really asking her to marry him? Here, at Frisk's party?

"Tori, I'd like you to be with me again . . . like we used to," Asgore murmured softly so that no one else but Toriel could hear him. Toriel was stunned, unsure what to think or say.

Was she ready to remarry Asgore again? The thought was anything but moot; she had already had another child with him. With a smile, she accepted his proposal and the two joined hands as they watched their adoptive daughter have a blast at her eleventh birthday party.

It would be another week before their friends found out the two were getting married, and an outpour of congratulations were given to the couple. They had decided that a few months from then would be the perfect time for a wedding, when the weather was just right. The wedding would be held outdoors while the reception would be at the same place that Undyne and Alphys had theirs.

Thus, the current situation. Asgore was finally dressed and with a smile on his face he walked out to the fresh spring day, where many chairs were seated in several neat rows and a lovely flower arch of yellow stood at their head. He could see many friends among their occupants, including his adoptive and biological daughters who were sitting upfront. Walking to the archway, he looked at the officiant, Gerson, the same person who had married Undyne and Alphys. He had also married Asgore and Toriel when they first got married.

"It's good to see you, old friend," Asgore said with a cheery smile.

"Thought I'd never live long enough to see you two come together again. Glad I was wrong," Gerson chuckled lightly.

Soon the music began and Toriel stepped out. She was wearing a blue floral pattern dress, and on her head was her old tiara from when she was queen. She looked radiant.

"You look lovely, my dear," Asgore rumbled affectionately, fully entranced by his soon-to-be wife-again's looks. Toriel smiled at the compliment and gave Asgore one in return.

"And you look oh so strapping, my dear," she winked at him. Clearing his throat, Gerson began the ceremony, again reading the same monster scripture he read from when he married Undyne and Alphys. After the reading was finished, Asgore and Toriel read the vows they had prepared for one another. Toriel went first.

"Asgore, Asgore, Asgore. That name caused me a great many feelings: feelings of anger, feelings of love, and feelings of compassion. Asgore, you and I have both done things in our lives we regret greatly. We have suffered pain no one should ever have to go through, but we've also had great joy, and while we may not always see eye to eye, there is no other man I would want to spend the rest of my life with." Toriel held her soon-to-be-husband's hands in hers while she said this, tears forming in her eyes as she gazed lovingly into his.

"Toriel, since the day I first lost you, I have done nothing but regret my decisions. And while nothing I say or do will ever clear my soul of the sins I've committed, I'm glad that you, along with our two lovely daughters, will be the shining beacons of light for me to always strive for," Asgore said, his eyes moistening in turn. Gerson announced them married and the two shared a kiss as wonderful as the one from their first wedding.

The reception was as full of energy as one would expect, with many of the guests in conversation waiting for the best woman's speech to be delivered and for the first dance to occur. When Undyne stepped up with a glass of champagne in her hand she began to speak in her usual boisterous tone about Asgore.

"So, the big guy's finally gotten remarried! And to his old wife too. In a way, I kinda saw this coming, you know?

"Asgore, you've been a like a father to me ever since I was a kid and challenged you to a duel, and you knocked me flat on my ass." Undyne stopped to laugh at herself and her past. "But deep down, I knew you were a rather somber dude. So to see you so happy again, and with the person you love the most, makes _me_ ten times happier. I hope you and Toriel have a long relationship." Undyne raised her glass in a toast to her mentor at him finally finding happiness again.

Soon it was time for the first dance and all eyes were on Asgore and Toriel. As they began to dance, Toriel noticed that Asgore was not doing as poorly as he did when they danced at Undyne's and Alphys's wedding.

"My, my, you've improved, Mister Dreemurrm," Toriel noted as the two danced to the song that played.

"I took lessons," Asgore stated simply, slightly sheepish.

"Well, they've paid off, if I do say so myself." The two danced for the rest of the song; two Dreemurrs in love and together again at last. What more could the two want?

* * *

 **Well with that, ends the story I had a blast writing it and I hope you guys had a blast reading it. I plan on making another Undertale fanfic very soon so be on the lookout for that, again thank you editor for editing my weird garble of words and thank you dear readers who put up with me.**


End file.
